To have loved and lost
by little-world
Summary: This follows on from Arrivals. It is now 3 months later. Diane is 4 months pregnant and still staying with her mum. Alex and Ric are still working at Holby, but avoiding each other at every opportunity...
1. Default Chapter

Ric walked through the ward and past the nurse's station where Kath was standing.  
  
KATH: Ric, Diane called.again.  
  
Ric carried on walking  
  
KATH: Ric?  
  
Ric stopped but didn't turn back  
  
RIC: What?  
  
KATH: Diane called again.Don't you think you should call her.see what she has to say.That's the 5th time this week she has rung. Don't you think you should return her calls? It's probably important  
  
Ric walked back towards Kath and took the post-it note from her finger without saying anything but just rolled his eyes, before walking into his office and closing the door behind him. He sat at his desk for a while just staring and the number on the post-it note. 'What does she want?' he thought, 'I don't know if I can talk to her. I don't think I can forgive her for what she did to me'. He eventually picked up the phone and began dialling the number but he stopped and put the phone back down before he had finished dialling. He put his head in his hands. 'I don't know if I can do this' he thought. He stared at the white phone on his desk a while longer before finally managing to dial the whole number. Diane quickly answered, hoping that it was Ric.  
  
DIANE: Ric?  
  
RIC: What do you want? I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling  
  
DIANE: I'm so glad you called.Ric.We need to talk  
  
RIC: I've got nothing to say to you  
  
DIANE: Ric please.we need to talk about what I'm going to do with the baby.  
  
RIC: Don't you think you're having this conversation with the wrong person? After all, Adams is the father, remember?  
  
DIANE: Ric please, you're my husband  
  
RIC: I'm surprised you remember! You didn't think about that when you slept with him did you?  
  
DIANE: Please Ric.  
  
RIC: Look Diane, I'm very busy  
  
DIANE: I just want to talk. I've got to come to Holby today to pick up the rest of my things. Please.can I meet you?  
  
Ric didn't reply  
  
DIANE: Ric?  
  
Ric sighed  
  
RIC: I'll be free about 12.  
  
He put down the phone before waiting for Diane to answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

*TOM'S OFFICE* Tom poured out yet another cup, took a sip and looked out of his window. He was startled as Ed walked in and he quickly turned around, trying to hide the glass bottle behind him  
  
ED: Tom, I.  
  
TOM: (sounding angry) Don't you ever knock?  
  
ED: Sorry, I...err...  
  
TOM: What do you want?  
  
ED: Tom, are you ok?  
  
TOM: Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Now what is it?  
  
ED: What's in that cup?  
  
TOM: What?...oh...err...water...I. had a dry throat  
  
ED: And that vodka bottle you're trying to hide behind you?  
  
TOM: It's.it's just an old bottle.it's got water in it  
  
ED: Tom, I thought you'd sorted this.I thought you were going straight  
  
TOM: I was.I...I am  
  
ED: I thought you'd dealt with it Tom  
  
TOM: It.it was just one drink. Everyone's allowed one  
  
ED: Yeah, but not at half ten in the morning at work. And it's not doing your heart any good either. I think you should go home  
  
TOM: No I'm fine...Honestly. I've got a busy day  
  
ED: Alex and I can cope. Now go home and sleep it off.go on  
  
TOM: Ok, Ok, I'll go home if it pleases you  
  
ED: I'll call a taxi  
  
TOM: No, it's fine...I'll do it. I'm perfectly capable  
  
Ed walked out of the office, later followed by Tom  
  
ED: Did you call the taxi?  
  
TOM: yeah, yeah  
  
Tom walked down the corridor, towards the car park and was about to put his keys in the door when he stopped. He turned around and walked out of the car park, crossed the road and walked into the pub.  
  
TOM: Double vodka please  
  
He quickly drank it and asked for another. 


	3. Chapter 3

An hour passed, as had many drinks, and Tom staggered out of the pub and across the road, back to his car. He fumbled with his keys, dropping them once before getting in and eventually putting the key in the ignition, but he felt a sharp sudden pain in his chest and arm. He carried on turning the key and drove out of the car park, failing to put on his seat belt. He put the roof down on his car and as he gathered speed he reached down and picked up one of the many CD's on the passenger seat. He fumbled trying to put the disc into the CD player and as he looked down he felt the sharp pain again, but this time it was worse. Much worse.  
  
His fast car crashed through the keep left island and into the oncoming traffic. The car in the other direction beeped the horn and as Tom looked up he was shocked to see the familiar face in the other car trying to swerve out of the way. Both cars tried to swerve, and screeched on their brakes, but it was too late. Tom's car smashed into the oncoming car and his car was violently swung around. It eventually stopped and Tom was forcefully thrown onto the bonnet with a loud thud. 


	4. Chapter 4

The ambulance finally arrived and Josh and Comfort got out.  
  
COMFORT: This doesn't look good  
  
JOSH: Come on Comfort, the sooner we see to them here the sooner we can get them back to Holby  
  
COMFORT: You know.for some reason I seem to recognise these cars  
  
Josh walked over to Tom's car. His head was covered in blood. Comfort walked towards the other car.  
  
COMFORT: Hello? Can you hear me love?.Can you tell me where it hurts?  
  
The lady made a small groan  
  
COMFORT: It's ok I'm a paramedic.My name's Comfort.. I'll have you out of here in no time, Ok? Just stay with me  
  
She made another groan. Comfort put a neck collar on her and a breathing mask  
  
COMFORT: This will help with your breathing. Ok?.  
  
(Lady): mmmm  
  
COMFORT: Are you pregnant?..  
  
The lady slowly nodded her head, but it hurt.  
  
(Lady): ugh!  
  
COMFORT: Ok, It's going to be fine, just try to keep still.  
  
Josh called out to Comfort. She turned to the lady in the car  
  
COMFORT: I'll be back in a minute, Ok?  
  
As Comfort walked towards Josh he stood up.  
  
COMFORT: What have we got?  
  
JOSH: Male. Mid 40's. Unconscious. He's got serious injuries to his head, chest and back. He's lost a lot of blood. It doesn't look good. What about over there?  
  
COMFORT: Woman, I'd say early 30's. About 4 months pregnant. Doesn't look too bad, though I can't really tell, she might have some internal bleeding. She's having a bit of trouble breathing  
  
JOSH: Ok, well we need to get him to Holby fast.  
  
Comfort looked over to the body  
  
COMFORT: Hey, isn't that.you know, that surgeon at Holby?  
  
JOSH: I don't know  
  
COMFORT: Yeah. Campbell something.that's it, Campbell-Gore. Tom Campbell- Gore  
  
They stretchered the two people into the ambulance and soon arrived at A&E.. 


	5. Chapter 5

LARA: What have we got?  
  
JOSH: Serious RTA victim. Male. Mid 40's. Deep lacerations to the head and chest. Very irregular hear t beat. 10 milligrams of adrenaline and morphine given at the scene. Looks like he was UTI  
  
Harry rushed over to help  
  
HARRY: It's Tom Campbell-Gore!  
  
LARA: What the surgeon?  
  
HARRY: Yeah  
  
LARA: Ok straight into resus. I want F, B, U's and E's and he'll need to go straight up to theatre when he's stable.  
  
SIMON: and this one?  
  
DILLON: Diane?  
  
SIMON: You know her?  
  
DILLON: Yeah, Diane Lloyd...er...Griffin.she's.was.a surgical registrar here at Holby. I saw Ric earlier.she was on her way to see him.  
  
COMFORT: Also in the RTA. She's got minor chest injuries and having a bit of trouble breathing. I'd say she was about 4 months pregnant  
  
SIMON: Ok, take her into cubicle 1. Roxy.check her over and make sure you do n ECG. Oh, and remember to come and tell me the result this time!. I'll get someone down from maternity to have a look at her just in case.  
  
*10 minutes later* ROXY: Simon.the ECG looks fine, but she's still having real trouble breathing, and she's got severe chest pains.  
  
SIMON: Ok I'll come and have a look.what about the baby?  
  
ROXY: Yeah, Mubbs came down and checked her over.the baby's fine  
  
He walked into the cubicle  
  
SIMON: Ok, Diane, tell me if this hurts.  
  
He pressed in various places across her chest and stomach  
  
DIANE: Ughh!  
  
SIMON: Sorry. Ok.you've probably got internal bruising and it looks like you may have broken a few ribs.they're pressing against your left lung, causing the difficulty in breathing  
  
Charlie peered around the curtain  
  
CHARLIE: Sorry.Simon, can I have a word?  
  
SIMON: (To Diane) I'll be back in a minute  
  
He walked out into the corridor leaving Roxy with Diane.  
  
ROXY: SIMON!!!  
  
Simon ran back into the cubicle  
  
ROXY: She's just got worse  
  
SIMON: Ok.it looks like she may have punchered her left lung. Get her straight up to theatre. 


	6. Chapter 6

*IN CARIO THEATRE* (Where Tom is being operated on)  
  
ALEX: Ok.scalpel.  
  
*MEANWHILE ON KELLER* Dian e slowly opened her eyes to find herself on Keller and Ric standing in the corner of her side-room looking at her medical notes.  
  
DIANE: Mgh.Ric?  
  
RIC: The operation was successful  
  
DIANE: W.what?  
  
RIC: You'll be fine in a few hours once the anaesthetic has worn off  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving her very confused. Chrissie was on her way in to the room.  
  
CHRISSIE: You're back with us then Diane  
  
DIANE: W.what am I doing here?.ugh!.what happened?..ugh!  
  
CHRISSIE: It's ok, try not to move.you'll be sore for a few days  
  
DIANE: What happened to me?  
  
CHRISSIE: You were in a car crash and punchered your lung. Ric operated.  
  
DIANE: The.the baby?  
  
CHRISSIE: It's fine. I'll leave you to get some rest  
  
Chrissie left the room and Diane went back to sleep.  
  
*BACK IN CARDIO THEATRE* An hour had passed and things in Toms operation seemed to be going well  
  
ALEX: Can I have some more suction please Ed?  
  
ED: Er, yeah.sorry  
  
ALEX: Are you ok?  
  
ED: Yeah, I'm fine  
  
ALEX: I'll just tie things up here.and.there we go. Ed.do you want to close?  
  
ED: Er, yeah, sure.Phew!.He had me worried there for a bit  
  
ALEX: He's fine  
  
ZUBIN: His pressure's dropping!  
  
ALEX: What?  
  
ED: We must have another bleed somewhere  
  
ALEX: The valve looks fine. It must be coming from.there it is. Can I have suction over here please.and.clamp.  
  
ED: Alex  
  
ZUBIN: Still dropping  
  
ALEX: I can't.It won't hold.  
  
ED: Do something  
  
ALEX: I am trying!.Can I have some more light please.ugh.It won't hold.  
  
ZUBIN: We're losing him. Pressure's down to.  
  
ALEX: Quick! He's arrested.paddles please.charging.stand clear  
  
ZUBIN: Nothing  
  
ALEX: And again.clear  
  
ZUBIN: Still nothing  
  
He shock his head  
  
ED: No.come on Tom.Alex do something  
  
ALEX: You know as well as I do Ed.there's nothing we can do.He's gone.Everyone agreed?  
  
They all nodded their heads and tears began to well in Ed's eyes.  
  
ALEX: Time of death.13:53 


	7. Chapter 7

Ed walked out of theatre as tears began rolling down his cheeks. He made his way to Tom's office, sat at his desk and put his head in his arms. 'Why?' he thought. He lifted his head up and noticed the half empty vodka bottle on the window ledge. He grabbed it and took a large swig. He suddenly remembered that he still had a bottle of tablets in his pocket that he was meant to give to a patient earlier. He opened the bottle and poured some into his hand, while picking up the vodka bottle again, but he was startled by a knock at the door and the pills fell out of his hand and onto the desk as Kath walked in.  
  
KATH: Ed, I'm sorry.I just heard about Tom  
  
She noticed the vodka and pills on the desk  
  
KATH: Ed.what are you doing?  
  
ED: Nothing.just thinking  
  
KATH: I mean with those pills and alcohol.have you taken any?  
  
Ed didn't reply  
  
KATH: Ed? This isn't the answer.Tom wouldn't have wanted.  
  
ED: I know.I haven't taken the pills  
  
KATH: Good.Why don't you go home?  
  
ED: Home!.huh.homes are meant to be happy places.mum, dad, kids.but.my mum's dead.and.my.my father didn't even know who I was.and..and now it's too.it's too late  
  
Tears continued to run down his face  
  
KATH: I'm sorry to hear about you mum.but I'm sure if you talk to him.  
  
ED: No.  
  
KATH: W.what? .Why?  
  
ED: He's.he's dead  
  
KATH: I'm sorry.I didn't know.I suppose Tom's death must have brought it all back for you  
  
ED: No, you don't understand.Tom was.Tom.was my father.he was my dad.and now he's gone  
  
KATH: I'm sorry, I didn't know.I.  
  
ED: No, nor did he.no one here did.he left before I was bon.he.he didn't want me.he told my mum to have an abortion.but.but.he was my father.Tom was my father  
  
He put his head back into his arms on the desk. Kath walked closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and rested against her as he cried uncontrollably and she placed her arms around him. 


	8. Chapter 8

*ON KELLER* Diane was still sleeping as Alex crept in and sat down next to the bed, holding her hand. He lifted it and gently kissed it.  
  
ALEX: Oh, Diane.I was so worried.  
  
A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Ric was standing outside looking through the window in the door and tear trickled down his face, onto his shirt.  
  
Ric noticed that Alex was about to leave the rooms quickly walked away.  
  
Alex stood up, kissed her hand again and whispered 'I love you'. As he turned to go out of the door he heard Diane murmur.  
  
DIANE: Mmm.Alex?  
  
Alex was shocked and turned back. He sat back down.  
  
ALEX: You've come round  
  
DIANE: mmm, I woke earlier.I must have fallen asleep  
  
ALEX: I'm so glad you're ok.it's good to see you  
  
DIANE: Alex.the baby.  
  
ALEX: Diane, I've been thinking.  
  
DIANE: me too.Alex.I don't think.I couldn't do it again.I don't want an abortion.not after how I felt after giving up Steves baby.  
  
Alex smiled.  
  
DIANE: Alex?  
  
ALEX: I was going to say the same thing.I want you to have this baby.after Jess's abortion and finding out Sam's baby wasn't mine.I don't think I could face losing this baby as well  
  
They both smiled  
  
ALEX: But.what about Ric?  
  
Before she had a chance to answer Chrissie walked in.  
  
CHRISSIE: I noticed you're awake.I've just come to do your obs.  
  
Alex got up  
  
ALEX: I'll come back later if you want  
  
He turned around and walked out  
  
Ric looked back towards Dianes room and another tear rolled down his cheek as he walked back to his office. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jess walked along to Rics office.  
  
JESS: Dad, are you ok? I just heard about Diane  
  
RIC: Oh Jess.yeah.I'm fine  
  
JESS: Is she ok?  
  
RIC: mmm  
  
JESS: Do you want anything?  
  
RIC: No, I'll be fine.you go home. I've got some paperwork to do.I'll see you later  
  
She didn't believe him. She was worried about him, but there was nothing she could do if he wanted to be alone.  
  
JESS: Ok, well if you're sure  
  
Ric nodded his head and Jess walked out and went back to their apartment. She sat down at the piano that she used to play as a child, but hadn't had much time recently. She began playing 'My heart will go on' from the film Titanic.(which can be heard over these next few scenes.)  
  
Ric got up and looked out of his office window. The rain trickled down the glass, as did the tears upon his cheeks. He thought about Diane and how much she had hurt him. He loved her so much and would have loved to start a family with her, but he hated what she had done to him by betraying him with Alex., and Alex of all people, after what had happened between him and Jess. He never knew that he could hurt this much, the pain he felt inside of him, in his heart, was unbearable. The rain-drops continued to run down the window, as did the tears upon his now very wet face.  
  
Alex looked down at Diane, who had now fallen peacefully asleep again. He gently brushed her hair away from her pale forehead and tenderly kissed it. He continued to run his fingers down her soft face as a tear, a tear of happiness, fell from his eye. He looked down at her stomach and rested his hand upon it. He thought about all the lovely times they would have together as a family. The family that he had always wanted, but didn't realise how much until now. The family that he would love so much, and would watch grow. His family, with his beautiful Diane.  
  
Ed sat on the green sofa in Toms office with his head nestled in Kath's lap. The tears gently rolled down his red cheeks and onto her dress. She looked down at him, saying nothing, just stroking his head, thinking about the pain that he was going through. The pain that she had felt when Terry had died. Being left all alone in the world. The pain at not being able to say the thing that was most needed to be said. The pain of not seeing his face one last time. The pain at not being able to touch his hand or stroke his face. The heartache at not being able to say those simple few words. The words that meant so much, but were so hard to say. Just to be able to say 'I love you' one last time would make the pain go away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jess was coming to the end of the song when she was startled by the ringing of the phone. She got up, walked over to the table and answered it. It was her mum calling for their weekly chat.  
  
Ed slowly sat up and looked at Kath. She looked back and they stared into each others eyes. They slowly moved in towards each other and their lips gently touched. Kath quickly pulled away.  
  
KATH: No.we shouldn't be doing this.  
  
ED: I know.  
  
They leaned in towards each other again and put their arms around each others neck as they carried on kissing.  
  
*ON KELLER*  
  
Diane began to stir  
  
ALEX: Honey?  
  
DIANE: mmm.  
  
ALEX: Are you ok?  
  
DIANE: mmm..Just tired and sore...How long have I been asleep?  
  
ALEX: Not long  
  
He leaned over and gently kissed her on her head.  
  
ALEX: I'll leave you to get some rest.  
  
Diane slowly nodded and Alex walked out of the room.  
  
Ric sat back down at his desk and wiped away the tears that were now drying on his face. 'I must pull myself together' he thought'. But he couldn't, and another tear slowly trickled down his face. He had seen the way she was looking at Alex and the way Alex was looking back at her. The way that he used to look at Diane, and the way she used to look back at him. He remembered all the good times they had together - the way she had looked so beautiful on their wedding day all dressed in white. It had only been 5 months ago but it had felt much longer to him, as he had always loved her from the very first moment that he saw her. They seemed to forget about all of the other people around them when they were together. Nothing else had mattered. Nothing could break their happiness. But it had. She had. And he was left all alone once again.  
  
He got up out of his chair, wiping away the tears once again. He walked along the corridor and knocked on Tom's office where he knew Ed would be. Ed and Kath quickly pulled apart, both looking a little red in the face and embarrassed about what had just happened, and Ed quickly stood up as Ric walked in.  
  
RIC: Ed.I.er.I'm not feeling too good.I've just come to let you know that I'm going home  
  
ED: Ok  
  
RIC: Oh hi Kath, sorry I didn't see you there.are you two ok?  
  
ED: Tom died  
  
RIC: Oh I'm sorry.I didn't know.he was a good surgeon  
  
ED: yeah  
  
RIC: I'll leave you to it  
  
Ric walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kath and Ed looked at each other.  
  
KATH: Do you think he saw anything?  
  
ED: I.I don't think so...  
  
They both started giggling.  
  
KATH: It's not funny  
  
ED: I know  
  
They both continued giggling, but were interrupted by the bleeping of Ed's pager.  
  
ED: I'm sorry.I've got to go  
  
KATH: Yeah, I should be getting back to work as well  
  
They both went their separate ways. 


	11. Chapter 11

As Ric was leaving the ward he stopped by Dianes room and looked through the window, watching her sleep peacefully. He had often watched her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about, hoping that it was him, but now realising that it probably wasn't. He wanted to go in and see how she was doing, and just make everything be ok again, like it used to be. He knew deep down that it wouldn't be, but at that point, he wanted it so much. He crept in the room and sat down next to the bed, just watching her sleep, pretending that they were still together, and none of this with Alex had really happened.  
  
RIC: I love you  
  
Diane began to wake, and started smiling at what she could hear, before realising that it was Ric with her in the room, not Alex.  
  
DIANE: Ric?  
  
Ric gasped, realising that she must have heard what he had just said.  
  
DIANE: What are you doing here?  
  
RIC: I...I er.I just wanted to see you  
  
DIANE: And what you just said?  
  
Ric looked down at the floor  
  
RIC: I do.I.the thought of you nearly dying in that crash.I realised how much I still love you  
  
DIANE: You.you threw me out  
  
RIC: I know.but.  
  
DIANE: No Ric.you can't do this.I loved you.I know I made a mistake but I tried...I tried to work things out with you.I told you how much I loved you.I know I hurt you.but you hurt me too Ric.You never once got in touch with me.I'm with Alex now. He loves me and we're having this baby together.you have no right to expect me to be with you.not anymore.  
  
Ric got up and walked out of the room. A tear ran down his face. He knew that she was probably right, but it hurt him to hear her say it.  
  
He returned home and sat down on the sofa. Jess had finished talking to her mother and came and sat down next to him.  
  
JESS: Are you all right Dad?  
  
RIC: Oh Jess...how could I have been so stupid.  
  
JESS: Dad, you're not stupid. You're the most wonderful, intelligent person I know  
  
RIC: I feel stupid. How could I not have known.How could I ever think that she would want to be with me for the rest of her life, like I wanted to be with her.Seeing her again today just brought it all back.and seeing her with Adams.  
  
JESS: Come on Dad, it's going to be ok  
  
RIC: But it's not though is it.the one thing I want most in this world is to be with her, but she's with him.I thought that we would be together for ever.I wanted us to grow old together.and stay in her arms for ever.  
  
He looked at Jess, remembering how amazing it was and how happy he was when she was born, and how he was so happy when he found out that Diane was pregnant. The joy of being able to pick up his new born baby, to know that this person was dependent on him, and how he would give them unconditional love forever, and how they would feel the same towards him. But now, it wasn't going to happen again, because it was Alex's baby, and it would be Alex and Diane who would feel these wonderful emotions, not him and Diane.  
  
*BACK AT THE HOSPITAL*  
  
Kath and Chrissie are standing at the nurses' station  
  
CHRISSIE: Do you want to go for a drink tonight? I'll see if Lisa and Owen want to come too. I think they are finishing at the same time as us.  
  
KATH: Yeah ok.  
  
Ed walked passed  
  
CHRISSIE: Ed.do you want to come for a drink with us all later?  
  
ED: I don't know.  
  
CHRISSIE: Come on, I think we could all do with one after the day we've had.  
  
He looked at Kath  
  
ED: Ok. 


	12. Chapter 12

In the pub, they talked about Tom and Diane and all the events of the day, throughout which Kath desperately avoided eye contact with Ed, while he kept making discrete glances at her. After about an hour and a half they decided to start going home.  
  
OWEN: Lisa, do you want a lift with Chrissie and me?  
  
LISA: No, it's all right, I'll get a cab with Kath.  
  
ED: It's ok, I'll give Kath a lift home.its on my way...and it'll save you two some money.  
  
LISA: Ok, well if you're sure. Is that ok with you Kath?  
  
Kath nodded  
  
Owen, Chrissie and Lisa made their way out of the noisy pub, while Kath was still putting on her jacket, Ed waiting for her.  
  
KATH: It's ok, you don't have to give me a lift. I'll be fine  
  
ED: Come on Kath don't be silly, it's on my way.  
  
KATH: Well.if you're sure.  
  
They got in the car and sat silently throughout the journey, which felt like an eternity for them both, still feeling slightly awkward about the kiss they shared earlier. They stopped outside Kath's house.  
  
KATH: Thanks.  
  
ED: Kath wait.  
  
She stopped and turned and looked at him  
  
ED: About earlier.  
  
KATH: I'm sorry...it was a mistake.it should never have happened.we were both in a vulnerable state.  
  
ED: Kath.it wasn't a mistake.  
  
KATH: W...what?  
  
ED: It wasn't a mistake.I'm glad that it happened  
  
KATH: B...but.your nearly half my age!  
  
ED: So what?.age doesn't matter.it's just a number..what matters is how we feel inside  
  
KATH: But.it's easy for you to say.you're not the one who would be branded a child snatcher and.people saying that I'm taking advantage.  
  
ED: Kath we're both grown adults.it doesn't matter what people think  
  
KATH: But.  
  
ED: Did you enjoy what happened today?  
  
KATH: I...er.  
  
ED: I did...and I think you felt the same didn't you.or you wouldn't have kissed me back  
  
KATH: What if I did?.it can't carry on  
  
ED: Why not? If we both want it too.  
  
KATH: We work together.  
  
ED: So.Chrissie and Owen.Diane and Ric...Diane and Alex.stop putting obstacles where there aren't any  
  
They leaned in towards each other and started kissing passionately.  
  
KATH: Do you want to come in for coffee?  
  
Ed Smiled at her. They both got out of the car and smiled, holding hands as they walked up the path to her front door. They walked in and closed the red door. Ed swung her around so that she leaned against the wall and they kissed passionately. 


	13. Chapter 13

*NEXT MORNING* Ed woke up to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings, with a bad hangover. He could hear someone downstairs making breakfast. He quickly got dressed and realised that it Kath who was downstairs and it was her house he must have stayed the night at. But what had happened last night? He racked his brain to try and remember. The last thing he could remember was sitting on the sofa, kissing Kath. 'How am I going to face her?' he thought 'I can't even remember if we did anything!' He nervously walked downstairs to find Kath in the kitchen smiling.  
  
KATH: Morning sleepy head  
  
ED: M.morning  
  
KATH: Toast?  
  
ED: Er.yeah.thanks  
  
He quickly ate.  
  
ED: I.er...I had best get to work  
  
KATH: Yeah  
  
Ed looked worried. He knew he should be polite by asking her if she wants a lift, but he knows that people at work will see, jump to conclusions and ask questions. Questions that he is asking himself. Questions to which he doesn't know the answers.  
  
ED: Do.do you.want a lift?  
  
She smiles, knowing what he is thinking.  
  
KATH: No it's ok. I don't have to be in till later.  
  
A look of relief fell across his face.  
  
*LATER AT THE HOPSITAL* Kath was about to walk in to Dianes room when Ed came along.  
  
ED: Kath can I have a word?  
  
She stopped and turned to talk to him  
  
ED: Kath.er.I.er.about last night.  
  
KATH: It was good wasn't it?  
  
He nervously smiled. 'What was she taking about? What was good?' he thought  
  
ED: er.yeah  
  
She turned to go into Dianes room, quietly giggling to herself. Ed walked away, feeling confused and embarrassed.  
  
KATH: Hello, how are you?  
  
DIANE: I'm ok, but what about you.what, or should I say who has put that smile on your face?  
  
Kath silently giggled  
  
DIANE: Come on.if Ed knows.I can keep a secret  
  
KATH: ok.don't tell anyone.(whispers) It's Ed  
  
DIANE: ED!  
  
KATH: Shhh.I know what you're thinking.he's too young.  
  
DIANE: No, oh no.I wasn't thinking that.it's just.Ed?.I can't see the attraction  
  
KATH: Well nor could I until yesterday  
  
DIANE: Oh, I'm really happy for you.and don't listen to what anyone else says.as long as you're happy age doesn't matter  
  
KATH: Oh, thank you. It's early days though.  
  
DIANE: So what happened yesterday?  
  
KATH: Well, it was after Tom.we just felt something between us.  
  
Kath laughed  
  
DIANE: What?  
  
KATH: Last night.  
  
DIANE: Uh.you didn't.  
  
KATH: NO.What do you take me for.of course we didn't.but he doesn't know that!  
  
DIANE: Huh?  
  
KATH: Well, we went to the bar, then he gave me a lift home and we had a few more drinks, as well as getting closer.and then he stayed the night.in the spare room, because he'd had too much to drink.but you should have seen the look on his face this morning.he can't remember what happened.and doesn't know if we.well.you know.  
  
DIANE: Kath!  
  
Kath and Diane laughed  
  
DIANE: Don't worry.my lips are sealed  
  
Kath walked out of Dianes room looking down at the ground, her mind on other things, when she bumped into someone walking the other way  
  
KATH: Oh, Sorry..  
  
She looked up and smiled as she recognised the face that she hadn't seen for a long time, staring back at her.. 


	14. Chapter 14

NICK: Hello stranger  
  
KATH: Hello.how are you.it's good to see you.wh...what are you doing back here?  
  
NICK: I'm fine.I'm here for a while until they find a replacement for..er.Mr Campbell-Gore  
  
KATH: Yeah, Tom.he died.I heard they had found someone to cover, but didn't know it was you  
  
Ed walked down the corridor. He took a deep breath  
  
ED: Kath.can we talk  
  
KATH: Ed, yeah, sorry, this is Nick. Nick Jordan.he's covering Tom's patients till they find someone more permanent.  
  
ED: Hi.Kath  
  
KATH: Nick used to work here.oh.must have been what.three, four years ago  
  
NICK: Yeah, it's about that  
  
Nick's pager bleeped  
  
NICK: Sorry.I've got to go.we'll catch up later though, yeah? The pub across the road after work?  
  
KATH: Yeah, I'll look forward to it.  
  
She stared down the corridor after Nick with a smile on her face  
  
ED: Kath.Kath.  
  
KATH: Sorry Ed, what was it?  
  
ED: About.er.Kath about..  
  
KATH: Last night?  
  
ED: yeah.I er.  
  
KATH: It's ok, nothing happened.you had too much to drink so decided to stay in the spare room  
  
A look of relief appeared on his face  
  
ED: So.Nick.you two seemed to be getting on well  
  
KATH: Yeah, we were good.mates  
  
ED: Is that all you were?  
  
KATH: Oh, come on Ed  
  
Kath walked away. Ed looking down the corridor after her wondering if there is something about Nick Jordan she is not telling him. He went in to see Diane.  
  
ED: Hello. How you feeling?  
  
KATH: I'm ok  
  
ED: Well that's good because I have some excellent news for you.it looks like you can go home this afternoon  
  
Diane smiled  
  
DIANE: Can you let Alex know for me?  
  
ED: Sure  
  
He turned to walk out  
  
DIANE: Ed.  
  
He turned back  
  
DIANE: Are you ok.you look a little.well.puzzled  
  
ED: Do you know anything about Nick Jordan?  
  
DIANE: Err.didn't he used to work here as a cardio-thoracic registrar?.Why?  
  
ED: No reason  
  
He walked out, still thinking about the way Kath was with Nick. 


	15. Chapter 15

*LATER AT THE PUB*  
  
NICK: You sit down and I'll get the drinks in. White wine?  
  
KATH: Yeah, thanks, you remember  
  
Nick smiled and went to the bar while Kath found a table  
  
She felt excited at seeing him again. It had been a long time and so much had happened since she last saw him, but she still had a place for him in her heart.  
  
NICK: So.what have you been up to since we last.well since us?  
  
KATH: Oh you know.  
  
Of course, he didn't know, they hadn't spoken for about four years, but she didn't want to pour her heart out to him about Simon and Terry. She didn't want him feeling sorry for her, and she didn't want him knowing about Ed. She didn't know why. She just didn't.  
  
KAHT: What about you?  
  
NICK: oh.I got married.  
  
She tried to stop herself from looking upset.  
  
NICK: Got divorced.  
  
She felt relived  
  
KATH: Oh I'm sorry.  
  
NICK: No don't be. These things happen. It wasn't meant to be.My heart just wasn't quite in it. It belongs with someone else.  
  
'Who?' she thought, 'Was it.? No it couldn't be.could it?'  
  
KATH: Oh  
  
They carried on talking about nothing in particular and finally went their separate ways.  
  
Alex arrived at the hospital to take Diane home. She was exhausted and he put her straight to bed. He sat down on the side of the bed and looked at her sleeping peacefully. He smiled. He couldn't believe how happy and lucky he was that she was with him and that in a few months they would have a new beautiful baby. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. ..  
  
Kath sat down on her sofa. She felt confused 'Why?' she thought, 'why does this have to happen now? Why does it all have to happen at once?' She noticed a message waiting for her on her answer machine. It was from Danny. He was offering to pay for a flight to come and see him in Australia. It was as if he had known what she was going through. She could really do with a break for a few weeks at the moment. It had been busy at work lately and she needed to clear her head. Sort out her feelings. Maybe things would be clearer when she returned. 


End file.
